Charlie
(It was morning time in Wordville) (as the birds tweeted and flew) (Everyone entered the garden) (to gather round) Rusty: My ears are hearing. Everyone is everywhere in the garden. Rabbit: Tallulah's being wedded. Buttons: Oh, pretty, and who's the lovely mole then? Rabbit: He ain't no naked mole-rat, Just a skinny chipmunk. Zozi: What was that I heard? Bartok: No way! Piloff: It's a chipmunk named Charlie, to be exact. (POOF, Title was messed up) Bartok: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Frisky: Let's fix it up. (POOF!) (like magic) Charlie and Tallulah's Wedding. Ranger Jones: Much better. Serena: Let's begin. Leonard: Right away. (Song begins) (and plays) Rusty: There's a party here in Wordville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Tallulah and Charlie are gonna have a weddin' Buttons:There's a party here in the garden, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Ranger Jones: You shouldn't wear outfits that are naughty! Wallace: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Flea: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Buena Girl: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Rikochet: There's a party here in Wordville So I'm goin' to paint the town If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! All: Charlie's getting married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Reader: Charlie's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Fat Albert: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Mushmouth: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Bigweld: But none of them compare to what this Periwinkle: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Mailbox: There's a party here in the garden and it's got us all aglow Mario: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Luigi:Sure, there's nothing to it! Bluebell: There's a party here in Wordville, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Skipper: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Bubbles: Without Madam Mim and all of her malice, Everybody's happy! Edd: What could possibly go wrong? RRBs: There's a party here in Wordville And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Mojo Jojo: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Timothy: There's a party here in Wordville And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Pat: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Stan: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Woody: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Eilonwy: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too. Buzz Lightyear: There's a party in the garden, yes a filling of the room But there's something missing, yes, ahah! Pierre: Where is the groom? Tally: Any sign of him? Narrator: Meanwhile (Charlie gets on his tuxedo) (suit) Ed: Hello? Buttercup: The fourteenth wedding's waiting. Blossom: See you're set. Eddy: Is something going bonkers with you? Charlie: No. Johnny Bravo: Then what else is wrong with you? Charlie: No. Dexter: What else is up? Courage: Are you getting cold feet? Charlie: Nope. There's something you'll know about. I'll show you what it is. Pooh: Okay. Piglet: Show us what it is. Tigger: Go head. Eeyore: Going to be good. Charlie: Here's a surprise that I have for you. This is a box of things that we've got for more spoof traveling. Marie: So what? Berlioz: I believe we only did two Squirrel Theater performances and could do more. Toulouse: True. Courage: Because I'm really looking forward to more spoof traveling. By doing a Kung Fu Panda spoof, John Clancy's spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, Philip McGhee's, Green Tea Latte's spoofs, Jaen Produccion's spoofs, and other spoofs. Charlie: True. (Song continues) There's a party here in Wordville And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Tallulah: There's a party here in the garden, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Charlie: I never, ever had a real family Tallulah: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Bernice: Hey, Charlie. I'm really proud of you for being saving Tallulah's life. Serena: There's a party here in Wordville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Sonic: Charlie's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Charlie could have come so far! Tails: They're finally getting married! Road Rovers: They're finally getting married! The Greaser Dogs: They're finally getting married! Ruby: Look at all these presents! Tallulah: We're finally getting married! Prince Max: They're finally getting married! Charlie: I'm finally getting married! Rocko and the gang: They're finally getting married at the party in the garden! Eds: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me PPGs: To the party in the garden! (Song ends) (and stops) Luigi: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Mario: Okay, Luigi. You can stop now. Luigi: Oh. Okay. Mario: That's alright. Let's carry on. Narrator: Meanwhile... Red Guy: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mandark: A wedding. May: Oh great. The fourteenth one to be added up, yes? Lee: Yeah. So what? Marie: It seems we'll get used to it if you don't mind. (A Broadcast was on) (and playing news) Gadget Boy: Hi. We come live at the garden of Wordville for a wedding. Heather: Our breaking news program will take you on this fantastic adventure to see how well we get along and get used to video game spoofs as well. Inspector Gadget: It gives you the marriage of a Mole-rat and a chipmunk. Penny Brown: Yes. That's right. And here we are now. (Brain barks) (and as G-9 barks too) Gadget Boy: So stay tune for the wedding and this broadcast had brought you by Klasky Csupo. Heather: That's right. (Red Deer saw this on TV) Red Deer: Just another wedding added on. Charlie: I hope this one's lovely. Tally: It sure will. Pierre: Besides, You propose to her at the end of Simba 2. Katrina: Yup. That's right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, She better be here on time. The bride, To be exact. Sandy: She'll be on time. It's okay. (Trumpet blows) (louder) Slappy: Huh? Skippy: What's that? Rusty: She's here. She's here. Buttons: Here she comes. (Tallulah appears) Charlie: Wow. Pretty. Monica: So sweet. Pierre: C'est l'amour. Tanya Num-Nums: Magnificent. (Tallulah walks over to Charlie) (who gasps) (Edgar Goat looks through his binoculars) Edgar: Ah snap! Always more weddings coming up! https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Junwoo: I can't believe it. 14 weddings are now made. Let's go and stop them and crash their weddings, The master says. But no, We refuse to do it, We'll just watch this instead, We'll have the wives be pregnant, They'll get more kids... Liang: Zip your lip, will you? Junwoo: Gees. Liang: We'll get them on more spoof traveling, you'll see. Charlie: Hi Tallulah. Tallulah: Hi Charlie. Charlie: Shall we now? Tallulah: Yes. Mort: It is so beatiful. I'll never cry. I'll never... King Julien: Neither will I. (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Oh drat. Yet another coming. And I still don't have any kids. Pierre: Now then, We are gathered here to present the love couples, Charlie and Tallulah. Monica: Correct. Elvis: Know that. Leo: Yep. Pierre: Okay now. Charlie, You will take Tallulah to become your adorable wife, Right? Charlie: Sure. Pierre: And Tallulah, You can take Charlie to become your nice husband, Yes? Tallulah: Sure. Pierre: Good. Very good. As Jesus, I'll give you faith and glory, You'll have a light over you, You'll have kids and I will pronounce you husband and wife. Dwarfs: Hooray! Pierre: Go ahead now. Kittens: Yeah! (KISS) Dwarfs: Yeah! (We clapped and cheered, Bells ring when Charlie and Tallulah kiss) (each other) (Then they put their wedding rings on each other's fingers) (together) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (The Greasers saw this on TV) Dim: Oh, Great! Bull: Just another wedding to get used to. Eliza: Just don't matter. Bazooka: 14 weddings, I suppose. Dim: We know that. Bull: Yup. Of course. It's true. We'll still need more baddies to help us. (Songs begins) Kirk: Konvict Konvict. (and plays) Phineas: Oh, oh-whoa-oh-oh Oh, oh-whoa-oh-oh. Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no Nia: 'Cause I got you babe Phineas: Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no Nia: 'Cause I got you babe Phineas: 'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no Nia: 'Cause I got you Gregory: Everyone! Yoses: Nobody wanna see us together Nobody thought we'd last forever I feel I'm hopin' and prayin' Things between us gonna get better Men steady comin' after you Women steady comin' after me Seems like everybody wanna go for self And don't wanna respect boundaries Gladys: Yeah! Kirk: Tellin' you all those lies Just to get on your side But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside But just know that I try To always apologize And I'ma have you first always in my heart To keep you satisfied Gladys: Nobody wanta' see us together But it don't matter, no ('cause I got you babe) Nobody wanta' see us together But it don't matter, no ('cause I got you babe) Cause we gonna fight, oh yes, we gonna fight (we gonna fight) Believe we gonna fight (we gonna fight) Fight for our right to love, yeah (right to love, yeah) Nobody wants to see us together But it don't matter, no ('cause I got you) Gregory: Got every right to wanna leave Got every right to wanna go Got every right to hit the road And never talk to me no more You don't even have to call Even check for me at all Because the way I've been actin' lately Has been off the wall Gladys: You don't even have to call (have to call) Or even check for me at all (me at all) Because the way I've been acting lately (I've been acting) Has been off the wall (off the wall) Especially towards you (towards you) Putting girls before you (before you) And they've been watching everything I've been doing Just to hurt you (hurt you) Yoses: Nobody wanna see us together Nobody thought we'd last forever I feel I'm hopin' and prayin' Things between us gonna get better Men steady comin' after you Women steady comin' after me Seems like everybody wanna go for self And don't wanna respect boundaries Nia: Telling you all those lies (oh, ooh Just to get on your side (side) But I must admit there was a couple Of secrets I held inside (inside) But just know that I try (try) To always apologize (apologize) And I'm gonna have you first Always in my heart to keep you satisfied (satisfied) Kirk: Oh oh oh oh oh 'Cause I got you 'Cause I got you Oh 'Cause I got you babe 'Cause I got you Nia: Yeah! Graffiction: Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe 'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe 'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you Phineas: Yeah! Kirk: Don't matter. (Song ends) Gregory: Rock! Narrator: Later... (Lionel reads the headlines) Lionel: Unbelievable! 14 weddings! So unexpected! Poodles: WHAT?! What did you say? Lionel: Um, nothing? Poodles: You know what I said. Don't you ever say that again. Now STOP being so harshy! Lionel: Yes, darling. I'll not be so harsh. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (Jackal reads the headlines) Jackal: Just another wedding for me to get used to. Dicki: Maybe the headlines said something good. Boar: But what for? (Looks at the headlines) You-Reek: Ah, rats! Is there anything good or what? Dicki: (crumbles it up) Stupid wedding junk! Poisonous Snake: Hey! What did we tell you about losing your temper? Dicki: Temper? Temper! Guys, You ain't seeing my temper! Jackal: Calm down, will you? (He relax) (and calm down) (Mayor of Townsville reads the headlines and laughs) Miss Bellum: What's funny, Mayor? Mayor: A chipmunk married a naked mole-rat. That's hilarious. Professor Utonium: I'm so proud of my heroes. (Sylvester reads the headlines) Sylvester: Most impressive. No doubt more Squirrel Theater plays will be seen. As long as the heroes do more spoof traveling too, that is. Charlie: Hmm... Not bad. Tallulah: Pretty sweet. Charlie: You're last name's Nakey, But don't mind that at all. Tallulah: Yeah. I don't seem to mind that. As long as no-one feels rude to me. Charlie: No. Defiantly not. Tallulah: Absolutely not. Not at all. Charlie: Oui. Tallulah: Ja. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Tallulah Nakey Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Weddings Category:Specials